Making History
by TigerLotus.RA
Summary: Two years and one kiss later, Touya finally finds N and they compensate for lost time, and N finally gives Touya the answer to a two year old question.


100 Theme Challenge

Day #3

Title: Making History

Summary: Two years and one kiss later, Touya finally finds N and they compensate for lost time, and N finally gives Touya the answer to a two year old question.

(CONTAINS: Fluff, Yaoi)

Pairing: NXTouya -Pokemon-

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, it belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Soft crunching echoed in the small space as two sets of feet made their way to their destination. N could hear them all the way up in the once glorious throne room. He honestly didn't think he would come so soon. N titled his head back to stare through the hole in the roof the sun stinging his eyes. He was happy, in a weird sort of way. He had ran from the other for two, almost three years. He had ran from facing him, afraid of what the other had to say. He had come back and helped Unova again. Reshiram standing faithfully by his side. The hero had been relentless in his search, N catching faint glimpses of the brown haired teen in his travels with Zekrom before finally coming back here, having caught wind of his fathers plan from Anthea and Concordia.

He had been afraid. It didn't feel right to just jump back into the fray, and take up arms against his father. He could remember the look on Touya's face as he anticipated being skewered by Kyurem. N had used Zekrom's Fusion Bolt to dispel the ice move, but had left the dragon pokemon vulnerable as he was fused with Kyurem. N could hear Zekrom's cries, and it pained N. It pained him because his father had no concern for the pokemon he had at his command. Touya had then stepped in to take down his father and separate the two pokemon.

The sound of panting and gasping and the feel of familiar silken fur around his body snapped the veridian haired teen out of his thoughts as Zoroark nudged him to a standing position as he turned to Touya. The teen was out of breath and it was obvious he hadn't been careful. There was a small cut on the back of his hand. Nothing too serious, but enough to alert N of the fact that Touya had rushed to get here, to him. Touya looked up still hunched over as he tried to compose himself. A minute passed before he finally seemed done with panting for breath before he ran to N and hugged him. N felt that the sensation was odd, never really being hugged in his life, more accustomed to pain than to tenderness.

Touya sighed with relief at seeing the teen before him. He looked well enough, slightly gaunt probably from living off the land mostly. The past two years he spent going to hell and back to find the former king of Team traveled from Unova to Kanto and back, searching high and low for N. Touya honestly didn't know whether to slap the teen or hug him even more and never let go. Touya squeezed the teen one last time before pulling away and pouting at him.

"What is your problem?!" Touya cried out at N, his displeasure obvious in his tone. N shied away from Touya slightly, before he was pulled into another crushing embrace by the smaller teen.

"I was so worried N, I'm so glad you're safe..."Touya whispered, N just barely catching what he said. N slowly wrapped his arms around him and held him close, savoring the warmth that radiated off of the teen. Touya pulled away before gently slipping up onto the tips of his toes and kissing N.

N gently slid his arms down Touya's sides to his waist. He only felt satisfaction for the want and need he felt since that first kiss on the day of Plasma's defeat. N had ran because he didn't know how or what he felt, being secluded from the human world for so long, he didn't know how to react at that first kiss. But now, he had had time to think, and the decision had been made. He pressed back gently and Touya sighed happily, the warm air tickling N's face. They stayed in that lip lock until the need for oxygen made them pull away and left them gasping.

"I love you, Touya."

Touya looked up at N, who looked away blushing at what he just blurted out. Touya just smiled before gently pushing N's head to look him in the eyes.

"I love you too, N."

N gave him a goofy smile before leaning down and capturing Touya's lips in searing kiss, Touya's moans mixing in N's mouth as Touya opened his mouth to N's ministrations. They both felt like they were melting in an endless assault of pleasure, making the too more and more desperate to press into the other.

Touya broke away panting, stopping before he went to far and did something he might regret. N gave a quiet nod before sitting down, with Touya in his lap, nuzzling into the brunette. The empty space didn't seem so empty anymore with the other teen with him. N was happy enough just to have the teen with him. but to be holding him in such an intimate way was mind boggling. He loved the feel of Touya's hair as it tickled his cheek. he wasn't so lonely anymore.  
And he had Touya to thank for that.

* * *

Hopefully my stories are getting better. I had a little trouble with what to do with this one.


End file.
